Blind
by Heattherrx21
Summary: Bella is still trying to get over Edward. What will exactly happen when she thinks her life is slowing healing, something tragic happens? Something that will change the Bella we used to know. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Blind by the Light

**Disclaimer- I'm -sadly- not Stephenie Meyer. The talented genius that came up with our Twilight world!**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Jake, slow down!" I screamed over Jacob's shoulder. We were riding his motorcycle down a deserted dirt road heading back to his house. My bike my having some "updates", so we were both on Jake's.

"Aw, is little Bella afraid of going fast?" Jacob yelled back in a teasing voice.

The wind was rushing through my hair, and Jake's was in his helmet he put on before we left. I forgot to pick one up, so Jake offered it to me, but I declined. We must have been going 100 mile per hour!

"No Jake just slow down!" I yelled back at him.

There was a short pause before he spoke.

"Bella, I want you to know something." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you to know that I love you. More than you want me to, but I still do. I don't care that you don't feel the same way. I just care that we are friends. Always remember that, okay?" Jake said.

To be honest I was confused. This was kind of a random time to bring up his love for me.

"I love you too Jacob Black. I will forever be grateful you're my best friend." I told him with honesty clear in my voice. I squeezed my arms that were already around him, trying my best to give him a hug.

"Put on my helmet. I have a feeling it's going to get colder out." Jake told me.

"Uh . . . okay?" I yelled up to him, before reaching up to take off his helmet. I put it on my head, which stopped the wind from rushing into my face.

About one minute later we were almost back to Jake's house. We were rounding a corner when I saw two, huge bright lights coming from my left. There was a horrible high screeching noise before I felt a painful impact. The last thing I remember was lying on the cold stone road, sirens in the background, before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**(A/N) No, Bella is not going to die. What about Jake? Hm. . . I think I could pull off being evil for one story. Don't you? Mwhaha! I love Jake though. Could I kill him? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I (obviously) don't own Twilight. **

**A/N Okay I reread Twilight and part of New Moon, so I have a new motivation for this story. So forget the old chapters (that I deleted) and I hope I don't disappoint (or confuse) anyone. **

The loud rap music on my alarm clock woke me up. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. I looked around, still confused by my latest nightmare. The nightmares have been getting worse sense the accident, after Jacob's death.

I still remember the day I woke up in the hospital. I remember the faint smell of cleaning supplies, and the slow beeping machine next to me counting my heart beats. I remember the bright light burning my eyes, like I was staring at the sun too long. A nurse in a plain blue shirt and black pants slipped into the room.

"How are you feeling honey?" She said and walked over to check my heart rate.

Then I really noticed the pain. I was running all over my body. I felt like someone had put thousand of tiny needles all over my body. I looked down and saw that my torso, left led, right ankle, and my left arm were wrapped up in bandages. There was also a bandage wrapped around my head.

"It hurts." My voice was weak and it cracked.

The nurse, who's name (according to her name tag) was Katie, picked something up and stuck it in the tube that was connected to me.

"Some pain medicine will make you feel a lot better." She turned for the door. "I'll tell your dad that you're awake now. I swear he hasn't left the lobby the whole time you were out." With that she strutted out the door.

I fell back asleep before Charlie came in.

It was later when I woke up I found out Jacob had died. He died because it didn't have a helmet on. I didn't tell anyone, but I couldn't help but to take the blame. Jacob died for me. For someone that could never really love him. For someone that never could love him the way he loved her. Jacob gave me his helmet, because he knew that we were going to crash. Police officers found out the brake on his bike wasn't working.

The only reason they were scary is because they didn't make any sense. I got lost in my thought, and went back into my dream . . .

_I girl was standing on an old dirt road. She was skipping, and singing. The words are slurred, but she knows the meanings. Suddenly she changes her song._

_Her lyrics were coming out fast. I strained my ears to hear, but I couldn't even tell if she was breathing._

_As she sang I realized the girl looked familiar. She had long layered brown hair, and a slim body. _

_She was me._

_There was only one thing different about her. The on thing that was impossible, the one reason I knew that this girl wasn't me._

_She had bright red eyes._

Then I woke up.

I have to admit I had dreams like this before, after Edward broke up with me. But these nightmares are . . . different. There isn't Edward or Jacob in them. It's just _me_, or someone that looks like me. Yeah, a whiter, graceful, red-eyed version of me.

I'm hopeless.

But there's another thing. Over these last few months I . . . changed. In different ways. On one hand I don't want to be a vampire, and I'm also over Edward. Well, I'll always love him in some ways (like he said), but I'm not going to wait around for him.

I made that decoction two weeks after Jacob's death.

I've also changed in other ways. . .

My cell phone pulled me out of my trance. I jumped out of bed and rushed to my desk. It was a text from Jess.

_B- Remember today is the last day of school!! Wear your navy blue blouse._

_-J_

I laughed at Jessica's message. I was so like her to remind me what today was, and what to wear. I stumbled my way over to my closet, and pulled out the dark blue blouse, and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. I took out two pairs of shoes. One pair was a pair of high heels that were jet black; the other was black ugg boots. Knowing my balance skills, I decided to go with the uggs.

I carried all my items into the bathroom and stripped out of my pajamas. I put the shower on hot, and hopped in. Showers didn't take as long for me anymore, sense I got a hair cut. My hair came down about three inches past my shoulder, and had lots of layers. I rinsed out my shampoo, and put in coconut scented conditioner.

I stepped out of the shower, trying not to fall on the floor. I blow-dried my hair, and straightened it. I got dressed quickly, brushed my teeth, and went back into my room. I pulled out a black belt and let it lay across my waist loosely. I also found a cute purse I bought with Jessica last Friday. I picked up my black leather messenger bag and walked down the stairs.

Charlie was gone as usual, and I decided to skip breakfast. I picked up my keys, jacket, and headed out the door. My truck had a paint job a last month. Now it was a dark glossy blue, which made my car look so much younger.

I dived to school wishing I could graduate already. Wishing I could move on with my life, leave this town, and start fresh. I wanted to escape all the memories that haunted my every move, sight, and sound. I was planning on going to Miami, or New York. Somewhere far away.

I pulled my car into a parking spot, and jumped out. I took exactly four steps when I saw Jessica and Mike sitting on the curb. They were laughing, while taking pictures of everyone and everything. Jess smiled at me and took my picture.

"I can't believe that today is it!" Jessica exclaimed, taking some pictures of the "football team" who where basically ten guys that played in their backyards.

"I know. I can't wait to get out of here." I said as we walked to our first class.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I should have known that would be the only reason you would be happy about graduating."

"Well . . . yeah!" I said and we burst out laughing.

Our classes were going by fast. All the teachers did was talk about how our lives were just beginning, and how to prepare for the "real world." By lunch time I was completely bored. I sat down next to Jess and Angela. Mike was across from me.

"You guys ready for the "real world" yet?" Mike mocked.

"I don't know, maybe I haven't experienced the fake life I've been living." I replied, and Jessica laughed.

"I know." She said. "They act like we know _nothing_."

"Well, you _don't_ know anything Jess." Eric said, making everyone laugh except Jessica, who looked like she was going to murder the next person to dare make fun of her.

The day passed by fast. Before I knew it I was in my room getting ready for graduation. Our robes were an ugly yellow color, so I decided on a cream dress that reached my knees. It fit my curves perfectly, and showed off my skin color. I pulled out a pair of silver heels and a clutch, took one more glance in the mirror, and slowly walked down the stairs.

Charlie was ready to go, tux and all. "You look good Bells." He said in a father-like way. Then we went out the door.

Before I knew it, I was walking on the stage, getting my diploma, and throwing my hat up in the air, screaming cheers along with my classmates. The parents were taking pictures everywhere.

I was talking with my small group. Everyone was laughing, and talking about old times. Funny things people said once or something they did. The hours seemed to go by, and in that little time we went out to eat, and partied like never before. When I finally got home, I quickly brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. I fell into my bed, letting sleep take over. Letting nightmares take over . . .

**A/N** Okay, I think I got this story going in a better direction than before. Where should Bella go? I was thinking somewhere up north. Anyways, I really hope you guys like Blind.


End file.
